20 años despues
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Poco despues de que mataran a Diva Saya quedo profundamente dormida, 20 años despues Kai, como todos los dias, va a ver a su querida Saya pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa -p-pero si solo han pasado 20 años… como…? No son 30! HajixSaya lean!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa!!!! Debería estar actualizando Eternal snow… créanme que adelante ya que me quede una semana sin Internet pero aun no se como cortar el capitulo así que pronto (espero) lo tendré listo

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capitulo 1:

-Kai! Tengo hambre! – grito una chica que aparentaba unos 16 años y ojos marrones

-si kai yo también! – dijo otra que era muy parecida a la primera pero con ojos azules, misma edad

-ya lo se… solo esperen a que lleguemos a donde se encuentra su tía y nos volvemos voy a ver como esta hoy… no les he dicho que me llamen papa?!

-por favor! Haces lo mismo siempre! Nunca hay nada nuevo! Es una tumba no? Que crees? que resucitara?! – dijo la chica de ojos azules

-R-Riku! – le reprocho su gemela dándole un pequeño codazo haciendo que se diera cuenta de la cara de tristeza de Kai

-tranquila Kei… ya llegamos – abrió la puerta y se quedo impactado al ver a una chica desnuda con el cabello extremadamente largo

-kyaa! Que es eso?! – gritaron ambas

-p-pero si solo han pasado 20 años… como…? No son 30?!

-de que hablas Kai! Que pasa! – dijo Riku, la de ojos azules

-Saya! – se hinco junto a ella y le puso la chaqueta que traía con el para taparla – Saya…como es posible…

-saya…? Que no es el nombre de nuestra tía muerta? – pregunta Riku

-pues eso parece…

-rápido tenemos que llegar a omoro de prisa! – kai la llevo en su espalda hasta el auto u la monto en el asiento del copiloto mientras Riku y Kei solo miraban extrañadas en busca de una explicación.

Llegaron a omoro y Kai les pidió a sus "hijas" que vistieran a Saya con alguna de sus ropas, estas obedecieron y al bajar con Saya

-Saya – dijo Kai y luego la abrazo – Saya… te he extrañado mucho… - el parecido que el parecido que tenian las chicas a Saya era tremendo pero eso no era lo que les importaba realmente

-Kai… - dijeron al ver como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-si, lo siento! mira Saya! Son tus sobrinas! Las hijas de Diva…y de Riku… - las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso… ellas sabían perfectamente que no eran hijas de Kai pero cada ves que preguntaban por sus padres el evadía el tema y solo les hablaba de su querida tía – son iguales a ustedes… te las presento… ellas son Riku – dijo señalándola, ella tenia el cabello largo como hasta mas arriba de la cintura de ojos azules –le puse así por que es la que mas se parece a Diva y también a Riku… y ella es Kei - ella tenia el cabello hasta los hombros con ojos marrones muy parecida a Saya… - le pedí consejos a Kaori de cómo llamarla a ella y me dijo que le pusiera Kei ya que era tu cantante favorita… - la abrazo de nuevo – saya… chicas ella es su tía Saya…

-… - las chicas estaban boquiabiertas no sabían que decir – e-es una muerta viviente!! – dijo aterrada Riku

-es cierto… no les he comentado que son…

FLASH BACK

-exijo una explicación Kai! – gritaba Riku, al parecer era la mas malcriada de las dos – por que tenemos que recibir transfusiones de sangre?! Estamos enfermas?! No hemos perdido sangre como para las transfusiones!

-cálmate Riku!

-responde Kai! Responde! – dijo un poco alterada

-por favor cálmate Riku – le dijo Julia

-yo… - dijo Kai – no… no puedo decirles! – dijo por fin – en 15 años lo sabrán…

-15 años?! De aquí a allá puede que ya hayamos muerto! Eres un idiota Kai! – dijo y salio de la habitación

-Riku! – dijo su gemela y salio tras ella

-si no mal recuerdo en 15 años despertara Saya no? – pregunto Julia

-así es… no puedo decirles… hasta que este su tía con ellas… - luego recordó _"De aquí a allá puede que ya hayamos muerto!" _– si supieran…que no pueden morir tan fácilmente…

Kei que estaba afuera de a habitación ya que no siguió a su hermana escucho todo dejándola un tanto confundida… ¿su tía no estaba muerta? Bueno Kai nunca les dijo nada pero dedujo que estaba muerta ya que la iban a visitar a una tumba… ¿Cómo que no morirían tan fácilmente…? Esas y mas preguntas pasaban por la mentecita de la pequeña quiróptero

END FLASH BACK

-bueno Kai… ya nuestra tía esta aquí… tal como hace 5 años dijiste… no entendía muy bien… pero ya que volvió como esperabas cuéntanos todo… - dijo Kei

-como sabes…?

-no es tiempo para eso, Kai – dijo Riku

-bueno… primero que nada vamos a esperar a que Saya comience a comportarse como una persona…digamos…

-normal? Por que parece una niña de 3 años con ese comportamiento tan extraño… y que con ese cabello tan largo? – dijo Riku

-es cierto… vamos a cortarte el cabello Saya – salieron y luego de que Saya se sentara en una silla y le pusiera el delantal le comenzó a cortar el cabello

-que haces Kai?! Se lo estas mochando todo!!! – grito Kei

-para nada… a ella le gusta así, miren esta foto – de su cartera saco una foto donde salían Kai, Riku y Saya, si, esa misma que se tomaron cuando salieron de compras…

-ella es la tía Saya? Es muy bonita… - dijo Kei

-y este chico de aquí… quien es? – dijo refiriéndose a Riku, kai no les había contado nada sobre Riku o Diva… estaba esperando a que Saya despertara para que ella también estuviera en la conversación – se ve que es mas pequeño que ustedes… mas de 13 años no tenia…

-el es…solo les diré que…el es… su padre… Riku… poco después de esa foto… murió…

-eso…eso quiere decir que este Riku, se convirtió en padre de tan joven…?

-así es – dijo dándole una ultima mirada al corte de Saya y al ver que estaba perfecto prosiguió – el…era…mi hermano… antes de esa foto se convirtió en caballero de Saya…bueno ya! Me estoy pasando! Esperen que su tía tenga un comportamiento mas apropiado y logremos que recupere la memoria iremos juntos con Joel y lo sabrán todo. Bien Saya ya estas perfecta tal y como antes – puso el espejo frente a ella y sonrió sosteniéndolo con sus manos como si fuera mágico – ahora a comer!

-aleluya! – dijeron a la ves las gemelas

Una semana mas tarde ya Saya se comportaba normalmente, Kai se había encargado de enseñarle algunas cosas en esa semana hasta que logro el normal comportamiento de la muchacha. No perdieron mas tiempo y el lunes temprano partieron a la oficina de Joel esperaron unos momentos hasta que los atendió

-buenas tardes Joel – dijo Kai extendiéndole la mano

-buenas tardes señor Joel – dijeron las chicas, ellas lo conocían poco ya que solo hizo una o dos visitas al omoro

-buenas tardes Kai, Riku, Kei – fijo la mirada en Saya – muy buenas tardes…Saya… - dijo besándole la mano

-b-buenas tardes – dijo algo apenada – disculpe pero le conozco…?

-ah… - suspiro con cansancio – tenemos mucho que hacer… - entraron a la oficina, Joel se sentó en su silla en el escritorio y les dijo a las gemelas que eran las primeras que se sentaran en las dos sillas de en frente – muy bien chicas… son las primeras… tal ves no crean esto pero… ustedes… así como Saya, no son humanas… son de una raza llamada quiróptero su madre Diva era la hermana gemela de Saya y su padre Riku era el hermano de Kai que en un tiempo se volvió caballero de Saya…

-si era hermano de Kai entonces Kai también es quiróptero?

-no, verán, la sangre de las damas en este caso Diva, Saya y ustedes dos es…por decirlo un veneno mortal… pero si se le da a una persona ya muerta esta vuelve a la vida – al ver la cara de las chicas continuo – así como lo oyen su sangre es capaz de matar y revivir a la ves… resumiendo la historia Riku, su padre, había sido asesinado por Diva, su madre, Saya vio que la única opción de salvar a Riku era dándole de su sangre y convertirlo en caballero pero paralizando su tiempo… por que como verán Saya aparenta su misma edad… pero en realidad… tiene cientos de años… y ustedes también llegaran a tener cientos… son inmortales, su sangre es mortal para la otra así que tengan sumo cuidado

-por eso Kai no permitió que cuando Riku se corto yo la curara cierto?

-así es, tengan mucho cuidado… desde aproximadamente 1880 Saya había seguido a Diva, si, su madre, ya que su misión era matarla… Diva era mala y quería que el mundo fuera de los quirópteros y los humanos murieran, ella con ayuda de uno de sus caballeros logro contactar con Riku luego de que se convirtiera en caballero y… bueno… como decirlo… ellos… bueno ella… violo… por así decirlo, a Riku y luego le dio de su sangre cosa que lo mato. Un tiempo después Saya con ayuda de su caballero Haji derrotaron a Diva… pero desgraciadamente Haji murió en esa batalla…

-ósea que puedo convertir a quien yo quiera en inmortal con mi sangre luego de que muera…

-así es, el se convertirá en tu caballero, como un sirviente… ustedes los quirópteros solo pueden quedar embarazadas de un caballero…

-así que mi caballero…

-Riku no permitiré que te acerques a ese músico callejero que has estado viendo desde hace un tiempo –dijo Kei viendo las intenciones de su hermana

-músico callejero? – pregunto Kai buscando información, quien demonios era ese?! Y por que su "hija" tenia tanto interés?!

-pues si, una ves la seguí cuando dijo que iba a "ver" a una "amiga" para estudiar y me fije que iba era a ver a ese músico callejero… y al parecer te gusta mucho por que vas todos los días…

-pues si… quiero que sea mi caballero!

-no juegues con tu sangre! –dijo Kei molesta

-no es necesario al menos de que estén en un caso como el de Diva y Saya que estaban en una pelea de muerte…solo así necesitan caballeros…

-de que hablas! Algún día voy a querer tener hijos! Casarme! Y solo con un caballero puedo hacerlo!

-convertirse en caballero implica detener el tiempo de este – dijo Saya – solo se usa en caso de que sea muy necesario ya que la persona que sea tu caballero perderá el apetito y no tendrá sueño ósea no dormirá ni comerá jamás, tampoco cambiara su físico, su tiempo se detiene – al percatarse de lo que había dicho se llevo las manos a la boca, de donde había sacado todo aquello?!

-s-saya… recuerdas algo? Como fue que dijiste todo eso? – pregunto Kai

-n-no lo se…

-muy bien Saya tu turno mientras tu Kai termina de explicarles la cosa a ellas de cómo duermen y eso – Saya después de que Joel con un gesto le dijera que se sentara se sentó el – muy bien Saya… no me gustaría que recuerdes tu pasado y que tuvieras una vida normal de aquí en mas – abrió una gaveta y saco algo como un diario muy viejo – aquí Saya…esta todo tu pasado… hay muchas cosas muy feas, crueles y de mas… quieres saber tu pasado después de saber esto?

-si – dijo firmemente, había estado escuchando todo lo que Joel había hablado con las chicas y la curiosidad afloro… sobre todo después de haber escuchado lo de su caballero y ella haber dicho todo aquello

-muy bien, aquí tienes… - dijo dándole el diario – antes que nada Saya, no quiero que te sigas culpando de la muerte de Joel, ya todo paso y si, tu liberaste a Diva pero todo salio muy bien así que cuando llegues a esa parte no te aflijas… - le entrego el diario y ella lo empezó a leer. A medida que iba leyendo imágenes de su pasado venían a si cabeza: el anciano Joel cuidando de ella, la llegada de un niño cuyo rostro era muy borroso, ella practicando con la espada, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con el niño ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero aun no le veía el rostro, el cumpleaños de Joel, la liberación de Diva, la muerte del chico que la acompañaba como humano, la masacre en el la fiesta de Joel, ese mismo chico como caballero, esos años de arduo esfuerzo siguiendo a Diva, la guerra de Vietnam… tantas cosas… pero lo extraño era que ese chico… siempre salía borroso… no lo veía y no recordaba su nombre.

Era tarde Kai y las chicas llevaban rato que se habían marchado pero Saya continuo allí… terminando de leer el diario… hasta que termino…

-y-yo… - comenzó – soy una asesina! – Joel había escrito de la muerte de Diva la de Riku, todo! No había obviado ni un solo detalle desde que el diario callo en su poder – ese caballero… como se llamaba…

-quien? Haji?

-Haji… yo mate a Haji y por mi culpa se convirtió en caballero… básicamente yo mate a Joel liberando a Diva… mate a muchas personas en la guerra de Vietnam y a Riku… le paralice el tiempo… y mate a Diva! A mi propia hermana!

-recuerdas algo de todo esto?

-si… no del todo… ese tal Haji sigue apareciendo borroso en todos esos recuerdos… no se como es en realidad… pero si recuerdo bien a Riku… a Papa… y a Kai de joven…

-piénsatelo todo con calma… te dije que no te culparas de nada… tampoco quiero que dejes de dormir pensando en todo eso

-pero… el no poder ver bien a Haji en mis recuerdos… me tiene intranquila… siento una presión extraña en mi pecho… - mientras hablaban se acercaban mas a la puerta

-tranquila – le dio un abrazo lleno de ternura – todo estará bien, tranquila – entonces recordó cuando el "antiguo" Joel hacia eso… reprimió un sollozo – pasa algo?

-n-no… solo… me acorde de algo… - se despidió de Joel y se fue a casa… lo mas extraño era que no recordaba como llegar pero llego enseguida… su subconsciente supongo… - kai!

-si saya? – dijo bajando las escaleras detrás venían las gemelas sin hacer ruido, Saya solo espero a que Kai se acercara y lo abrazo con mucha ternura – S-Saya…? Que pasa…? – dijo nervioso por la cercanía ya que, a pesar de que ahora Kai era "mayor", aun le gustaba Saya

-estas viejo… - dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada – muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta que mate a Diva… no sabes lo que significa para mi… mañana quiero ir a ver a la señorita Julia, al señor David y a lewis! Y si no mal recuerdo – se soltó del abrazo – Julia y David iban a tener un niño!

-si… ya tiene 20 años… jajaja!

-que? Pensé que tendría mas…

-si, no se por que pero esta ves dormiste solo 20 años y recordaste todo mas rápido

-claro que aun hay detalles que no recuerdo… como a mi supuesto caballero…

-me voy!

-hey! Riku! Donde vas?! – pregunto Kai

-aun lo preguntas?! Recuerdas el músico…? – Kai asintió – pues va a ir de nuevo a verlo – dijo Kei

-debería ir… - comenzó Kai pero Kei lo interrumpió

-claro que no! Déjanos ser! Por dios!

-jajaja!

-como que las deje ser?! Saya! No te rías! Mira que ahora soy mayor y debes respetar a tus mayores!

-si en apariencia tratamos… pero en años te gano y por varios siglos!

-hn! – se volteo a la cocina – voy a preparar la cena…

-mmm! Que rico! La vas a hacer como nos lo hacia papa?

-s-si…

-oye tía Saya… no será que te estas desgastando y por eso dormiste menos?

-desgastando?! Para nada! Mira estoy perfectamente! Además deberían prepararse… pronto llegara su hora de dormir los 30 años completos… - dijo y entristeció – bueno… ustedes estarán juntas… espero que nunca les pase lo que nos paso a Diva y a mi… - Kei enseguida recordó lo que Kai les contó de cómo habían llegado a odiarse tanto y porque, que es lo que habían pasado y todo.

Paso el rato y estaban sirviendo la cena y llego Riku

-DIOOOOX!!!! –grito – ese músico cada ves me tiene mas loca por el! Saben! Saben! Saben!? Cuando todos se fueron el tomo esta pequeña flor y me la dio diciendo con esa hermosa voz tan varonil: aquí tienes, Riku – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de un hombre – como sabe mi nombre no lo se pero si lo sabe es por que esta interesado en mi!

-y como se llama ese músico de tus sueños…? – pregunto Saya devorando su comida

-eee… etto… no lo se! pero se lo preguntare cuando tenga la oportunidad!

-tonta! – le dijo Kei devorando su comida también.

Al día siguiente fueron a ver a el ahora matrimonio de David y Julia, y también a Lewis quien estaba con ellos.

-Saya! – dijo Julia abrazándola – cuanto tiempo! – Saya correspondió el abrazo

-hola, Saya – dijo David Saya nunca fue de esas chicas que abrazara a todo el mundo pero estaba tan emocionada que abrazo a David también – el es nuestro hijo (que bien se oye eso /// ) David… - dijo enseñándole a un chico rubio bien parecido a el y muy pero muy guapo

-que imaginación… le pusieron David… jajaja - dijo Saya – en fin, mucho gusto! Espere mucho tiempo para conocerte! – le extendió la mano, el solo la vio con asombro

-e-ella…es… - con una ramita pinchaba su mano como probando si no era peligrosa – un quiróptero…?!

-no seas descortés y dale la mano! – lo regaño su madre el cual acepto

-s-soy D-David – dijo algo aterrado

-yo Saya! – por la puerta de la cocina salio Lewis con un chocolate en la boca

-Saya!

-Lewis! – lo abrazo – todos están viejos! Jajaja

-por que hiciste eso? – le reprochaba David bajo para que solo el oyera

-es que… me contaste tantas cosas sobre los quirópteros y sobre esa tal Saya que me traumaste…

-Saya te tengo una sorpresa! – dijo Lewis – ya puedes salir!

-Sayaaaaaaaa!!! – se abalanzo sobre ella una niña de cabello púrpura – saya, saya!!!

-lulu?! Como es posible!

-conseguí un tratamiento para alargar la vida de Lulu – dijo Julia

-Lulu! Como has estado!!!

-muy bien!!! – luego entristeció un poco – Saya… de verdad… de verdad siento lo de Haji… yo no…no se que decir…

-no, tranquila! – dijo Saya – no pasa nada… - dijo mas bajo.

Ese día lo pasaron recordando todo algunas cosas Saya no sabia ni papa pero luego le contaban todo y reían juntos.

Esa semana paso volando y así paso el mes completo también ya se acordaba de todo y lo que le faltara eran pequeñeces… pero algo la tenia intranquila… no recordaba la voz ni el rostro de su caballero… muchas veces le dieron el pésame por su muerte pero ella no lo recordaba… esa noche antes de cenar

-me voy a ver a mi músico

-del cual aun no sabes ni el nombre… - se burlo Kei

-si quieres vienes y se lo preguntas tu – dijo mandándole una mirada matona – a ver si no te da pena después!

-bueno vamos las tres, si? – propuso Saya, Kai solo sonreía, si no lo supiera diría que son trillizas…

-no regresen tarde la cena estará en máximo 1 hora!

-si! – dijeron las 3 y salieron, caminaron un rato hasta que logro escucharse una melodía… parecía un violín… no, violín no… era mas bien un cello…

-'esa melodía… yo le he escuchado antes… se oye muy triste…'

-lo oyen? Ese es mi músico! – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-su música siempre ha sonado tan triste…? – pregunto Saya

-así suena desde que lo vi por primera ves… pero si esta triste yo lo curo!

-pervertida! – dijo Kei, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar buscaron ponerse al frente, cuando por fin lograron safarse de la multitud Saya quedo de piedra, el músico levanto la mirada y detuvo su tocada se quedo también de piedra

-tu… - susurro Saya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hasta aquí llega!!!! Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad este fic iba a ser de un solo capitulo por lo que lo corte demasiado feo para hacer el próximo con lo que ya tenia y continuarlo… déjenme coments! Gracias!

.:Miyano Sora.:


	2. Chapter 2

Capi 2:

Capi 2:

-tu… - susurro Saya, sus sobrinas la veían con atención…bueno una mas que la otra

-sa… - iba a decir pero Saya lo interrumpió

-Haji…Haji…! Haji! HAJI! – dijo abrazándolo, se lanzo en sus brazos ante la mirada extrañada el publico que solo alcanzo a decir un "aaaaaaaaaaaaay!" y otros un "que tiernos" y otros "quien es esa?"

-sa-saya…?! – se sorprendió mucho Haji al verla despierta tan pronto, Saya solo lloraba como una niña pequeña en su pecho

-por fin lo recuerdo! Por fin te recuerdo!

-lo recuerdas todo?

-lo único que no recordaba eras tu… - dijo separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos

-solo a mi…? – dijo secándole las lagrimas con su mano vendada – como es que estas despierta desde… tan antes? – dijo recordando que aun había mucho publico observándoles

-no lo se… como sobreviviste? Era imposible – lo abrazo de nuevo – no sabes cuanto llore por tu muerte… a pesar de que habían muchas personas conmigo… me sentía muy sola sin ti… recuerdo que antes de dormir…desee… morir… para estar junto a ti…

-suerte que no paso nada – dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello de su cara – ya te lo he dicho… mientras tu vivas yo estaré allí contigo… siempre…

-Haji… - se estaban viendo a los ojos como si solo ellos existieran allí y nadie mas… hasta que

-ejem…EJEM! – dijo Riku molesta – creo que me tienen que explicar muchas cosas…! – luego vio al publico expectante – que esperan!! Ya no hay nada que ver aquí! largo! – todos se fueron malhumorados por no poder terminar de ver el espectáculo que les brindaban los chicos – y bien?

-Riku! Que hay que explicar! Míralos! – dijo Kei – recuerdas la historia? Su caballero Haji! El que murió! Pues aquí esta con ella… dama y caballero juntos otra vez…

-no puede ser! Su caballero murió! El debía ser MI caballero! – Saya y Haji solo se miraban ellos mismos como si allí no hubiera una mocosa tratando de decir que Haji era de ella solamente… - me están oyendo?! Saya! Sabes que llevo mucho antes de que llegaras enamorada del músico!

-pero como sabrás ellos dos tienen siglos enamorados! – le dijo Kei, Saya se sonrojo por el comentario, Haji solo se puso un poco nervioso, tan obvio era?! No… el no revelaba sus sentimientos… o si? apenas y la había visto y supo que estaba enamorado de su dama!

-pero… no es justo! – Kai se había preocupado mucho y salio a buscarlas cuando llego se encontró con que Haji aun vivía y con esa escena que monto su "hija" - es mío! Solo mío! Tal vez si le doy un poco de mi sangre se olvide de ti y venga conmigo! – saya le metió una bofetada

-lo siento Riku… pero mira como hablas! No sabes lo que dices!

-pero el me regalo una flor! Y sabia mi nombre!

-es obvio que lo sabia… - llego Kai – el sabia de las hijas de Diva… y como se parecen mucho seguramente las oyó charlando alguna ves y escucho sus nombres… te dio la flor por que Haji siempre ha sido muy caballeroso…

-es mentira! El me quiere a mi! – salio corriendo del lugar

-Riku!! Vuelve!... lo siento mucho señor Haji… por favor discúlpela y continúen su reencuentro sin detenerse – corrió tras su hermana antes de perderla por completo

-okaerinasai…Haji – dijo Kai estirando su mano la cual Haji estrecho amablemente – sabia que seguías con vida… esa flor con la cinta azul no podían ser de otra persona… oigan la cena ya esta en omoro me voy a adelantar a ver donde están Riku y Kei ustedes… tómense su tiempo… - se fue de allí algo triste pero feliz de ver de nuevo a Haji…su rival-compañero con vida

-Saya… - rompió el silencio Haji tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar, llegaron a la playa la cual tenia una vista hermosa de la luna, se sentaron en la arena, Haji en ningún momento le soltó la mano cada ves mas la apretaba mas como comprobando que no fuera una ilusión

-Haji… - se recostó de su hombro y sollozo

-ya… Saya… estoy aquí… contigo… no llores mas…

-por un momento pensé que te perdería por completo… - estuvo así un rato luego se alejo de el secando sus lagrimas – bueno! Ya esta! Ya Diva murió! Las gemelas están muy lindas y grandes! Ya no hay amenazas de quirópteros! Estas vivo y yo despierta! No podríamos estar mejor! – Haji miraba de una manera muy penetrante a su dama… tenia deseos de besarla pero no lo haría sin su permiso, al ver el mismo brillo en los ojos de Saya decidió comenzar la cercanía de sus rostros pero el celular de Saya comenzó a sonar – s-si? – atendió algo sonrojada mientras se apartaba de su caballero Haji solo puso cara de amargado… si, mas aun… cosa que Saya noto perfectamente

_-que sucede? La comida se enfría – _dijo Kai del otro lado del teléfono_ – les dije que se podían tardar pero no tanto!_

-si Kai lo siento, ahora vamos para allá…si…chao – colgó y lanzo un sonoro suspiro – era Kai… nos esta esperando – su caballero frunció en seño con fastidio se iba a poner de pie pero antes de que lo hiciera Saya rozo sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso – vamos – dijo sin verlo a la cara avergonzada, ante este acto su caballero no hizo mas que sonreír… Saya perdió un poco el equilibrio, iba a caerse pero gracias a Haji no sucedió

-q-que haces? – dijo al ver como su caballero la tomaba en brazos

-¿cuanto tienes que no bebes sangre? – dijo caminando tranquilamente con la vista al frente

-no he bebido desde que me desperté…

-… - Haji acerco el rostro de su dama a su cuello para que se alimentara – tienes que beber un poco… - a Saya se le enrojecían los ojos cada ves mas acercándose al cuello de su caballero pero

-¡n-no! – dijo alejándose rápidamente – no…no quiero…

-pero Saya… tienes que

-¡no!... no me hagas esto… admito que es… una tentación muy grande pero… por favor… no quiero beber mas sangre…

-si ese es tu deseo… - dijo Haji, el siempre obedece a su dama… pero esta ves – pero quiero que sepas… que no estoy de acuerdo… debes beber sangre, si no lo haces puedes debilitarte mucho… y tomando en cuenta que te despertaste 10 años antes debes estar débil ya – callo enseguida al percatarse de que hablaba de mas – disculpa…

-¿e-eh? Por que te disculpas?

-por hablar de mas…

-yo soy quien debe disculparse… por preocuparte… - dijo – ya estoy bien, puedes bajarme - Haji la apretó mas contra su cuerpo como diciéndole que el siempre estaría allí con ella, no la bajo aun, no por que su dama no estuviera bien, si no por que le gustaba tenerla así, llegaron al omoro y al abrir

-por fin llegan! Me estaba muriendo de hambre! – dijo Kei – que paso tío Haji? Le paso algo a la tía Saya?

-¿t-tio Haji…? – pregunto Kai a punto de reír

-sip! Si Saya es nuestra tía Haji es nuestro tio político verdad? – dijo feliz – p-pero si le molesta que lo llame así dígamelo y no lo haré! – dijo viendo a Haji

-para nada – puso a Saya en el piso

-le paso algo a saya?

-no ha bebido sangre desde que despertó y considerando que se despertó 10 años antes esta mas débil aun – contesto Haji

-tsk! Mejor así – susurro Riku para ella pero le escucharon

-Riku! – la reprocho su hermana

-déjala, Kei… - dijo Saya triste – b-bien! muero de hambre! Vamos a comer! – comieron en silencio hasta que a Haji lo rompió

-Kai… - dijo Haji con su tono de siempre - ¿Por qué… - Kai lo miro expectante – hay 4 calentadores…?

-ah eso! Pensé que me preguntarías algo mas importante!

-no eran 3? – pregunto Saya

-si, cada uno tiene su calentador – dijo – Kei tiene uno y Riku otro… es que gastan mucho agua caliente, el otro es mío, yo lo compartía con Saya pero hoy le he instalado el suyo… espero que no te moleste compartir tu calentador con Haji, Saya – dijo

-para nada… - estaban recogiendo los platos

-me voy a bañar… - dijo Riku yéndose

-yo también! – dijo Kei – buenas noches a todos!

-buenas noches! – respondió Saya – yo también me voy a bañar… - subió y se metió en su cuarto

-hace 2 años… - dijo Kai a Haji quien continuaba allí – las chicas dijeron que era momento de que durmieran en habitaciones separadas – Haji lo miro como pidiéndole que continuara – así pues yo me mude a la habitación de papa, Kei se fue a mi habitación y Riku a la de Riku – hizo una pausa – suena gracioso jeje Riku a la de Riku… bueno, como Saya volvió hace ya mas de un mes se quedo en su habitación, yo se la deje tal y como ella la dejo para cuando volviera… te preguntaras por que te lo digo… pues te lo digo por que no hay mas habitaciones y no quiero dejarte durmiendo en el sofá… tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que duermas en la misma habitación de Saya… pero ya que no hay de otra… dormirás con ella

-… - Haji solo se quedo allí sin hacer o decir nada

-quiero que sepas que no estoy del todo de acuerdo… y también que lo permito solo por ser tu! – luego le guiño un ojo – cuidadito con lo que le haces a mi hermanita, eh?! – Kai se metió por una puerta que estaba allí mismo en la cocina y salio con un short – toma, es mío, puedes dormir con el… bueno, báñate en mi cuarto – dijo a lo cual Haji se quedo pensando… ¿Cómo se va a bañar en un cuarto? – me refiero a que en mi cuarto esta mi baño… báñate allí… deja tu ropa sobre la cama que te la voy a lavar, cuando la busque te llevare una camisa para que no duermas semidesnudo - Haji obedeció y subió, mientras Kai terminaba de recoger la cocina bajo Saya

-Kai quieres que te ayude?

-no tranquila… - Saya hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a secar los platos para guardarlos – oe…

-y Haji?

-el fue a bañarse…

Oo0o0o0o0o0o arriba o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Riku… estas aquí? – dijo Kei entrando a cuarto de Kai – que haces aquí?

-shhh! Haji se esta bañando! – susurro

-lo vas a espiar?!

-estaba a punto de hacerlo! Y cállate que me lo arruinas… - en ese momento Haji salio del baño, con el short puesto obvio, y se topo con las chicas

-t-t-t-tío Haji! – tartamudeo Kei al ver a Haji con…tan…poca ropa – g-gomen! N-nosotras ya nos íbamos! Ne? Riku

-Tio Haji… no hay mas habitaciones disponibles… en mi cuarto hay espacio para ti… si quieres puedes

-dormiré con Saya, gracias por preocuparte – la interrumpió con su típico tono de voz

-c-con la tía Saya?

-no quiero – dijo Riku, Haji la vio interrogante – no quiero que duermas con ella! Y menos vistiendo tan poca ropa! – lo abrazo – es mentira verdad? Es mentira que eres su caballero! Es mentira! Verdad…? – Haji la aparto de el

-si soy su caballero… - dijo cerrando los ojos, Riku aprovecho que bajo la guardia y lo beso

-R-Riku! – Kei no pudo hacer nada, se quedo inmóvil, Riku abrió los ojos y vio que Haji ni se inmuto y se aparto

-no permitiré que Saya se quede contigo! Jamás! – salio corriendo de allí

-t-tío Haji…? - el también salio de la habitación dejando a Kei sola

-kei? – entro Kai – que haces aquí? – toco la puerta del baño – Haji aquí esta la camisa

-Haji no esta allí… luego de que Riku lo beso el se fue… tal vez este con Saya…

-Lo beso?!

-sabes como es riku… pelea por lo que quiere hasta que lo tiene… en este caso nunca tendrá al tío Haji…el ama a la tía…

-mejor ni veo a Riku… la puede agarrar conmigo… - tomo la ropa de Haji que había dejado en la cama tal y como se lo pidió Kai y se dirigió a la habitación de Saya – Saya puedo pasar?

-si

-Haji… ¿y Haji?

-no se estaba bañando?

-pero ya no esta… bueno cuando venga dale esto – dijo entregándole la franelilla a Saya – solo le preste un short para dormir allí esta la franela, iré a lavar esto jeje esta algo sucio…

-'donde estará Haji…' – Saya se asomo por la ventana y como pudo salto hasta el techo – ah, Haji, sabia que estabas aquí… Kai dejo tu franela en mi cuarto… no te quedes aquí que hace frió – trato de acercarse pero una teja floja hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, Haji rápidamente la alzo en brazos – tu…tu cuerpo… - dijo al ver las notorias cicatrices que tenia – eso fue cuando peleamos contra Diva? Responde! - la llevo a su habitación y la recostó en la cama

-es peligroso… - dijo, iba a volver a salir pero saya lo detuvo

-dime…eso fue cuando peleaste contra Amshell verdad? No debería haberte quedado ninguna cicatriz… eres un caballero por que quedo cicatriz! – Saya puso una de sus manos en la cicatriz mas grande que tenia como si así la fuera a curar – por que…

-fue una pelea dura… - cayo al sentir la mano calida de su Dama, estaba haciendo que se preocupara de mas… - pero ya estoy bien

-ponte la camiseta… hace frío, además…Kai dijo…que dormirías aquí… - se puso la camisa y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama – 'eso no era lo que tenia en mente…' – Saya se metió a la cama y se arropo

-apagare la luz… - luego de apagarla se volvió a sentar en la misma silla muy tranquilo, a diferencia de Saya que no hallaba las palabras para invitarlo… paso así 1 hora hasta que

-Haji…

-aun no te has dormido?

-n-no… es que… por que no… digo… por que no te acuestas a mi lado… es mas cómodo que la silla

-Saya, eso no es correcto…

-es para que estés mas cómodo… pero si no quieres

-no es que no quiera… me parece que no es correcto…

-y quien esta viendo para saber si estas o no haciendo lo correcto?! – Saya al percatarse de que insistía mucho callo enseguida y se volteo dándole la espalda, 5 minutos mas tarde sintió como un peso caía al lado de la cama que ella daba la espalda, se volteo y Haji estaba acostado mirando al techo

-es cierto… quien esta viendo… - volteo la cara a ver a Saya y le sonrió, ella se acerco mas a el

-discúlpame… por mi culpa tu tiempo se detuvo y ahora no puedes dormir…

-Saya… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te agradezco que me convirtieras en tu caballero… así podré estar contigo por siempre…

-pero no extrañas poder dormir y comer? Sobre todo comer! – Haji curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa – volviste a sonreír! Es un logro! – Saya paso su dedo índice por los labios de su caballero en una leve caricia, luego de unos minutos mirándose mutuamente como si con eso se dijeran todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, Saya se quedo dormida y Haji volvió su vista al techo, pasaron horas en las cuales el caballero pensaba en como decirle a su dama cuanto la amaba pero no encontraba palabras que demostraran todo lo que sentía… tal ves si se lo demostraba por medio de acciones ella lo entendiera, además, Haji nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, simplemente actuaba y ya. Sintió algo calido en su pecho, Saya había recostado su cabeza y pasado su brazo por el pecho de Haji en un abrazo

-tengo frió – dio ese pretexto por haberlo abrazado la verdad era que no tenia nada de frió pero necesitaba sentir su calidez, Haji paso su brazo por la cintura de ella atrayéndola mas. Salio el sol, pero que molesto! Saya olvido cerrar las persianas, los parpados le pesaban demasiado y no podía abrirlos pero sentía los rayos en su rostro.

Haji se levanto y cerro la persiana luego de ver la molestia en la cara de la chica, no pensaba volver a acostarse pero

-Haji… no te vas a acostar de nuevo…? – dijo débilmente Saya – si ya te vas a levantar entonces yo también – intento con mucha fuerza ponerse de pie pero cayo sentada en la cama – que? Por que…? – lo intento de nuevo pero el resultado era el mismo

-Saya… necesitas sangre… - Haji se le acerco – por favor – le dijo suplicante

-p-pero al morderte te hago daño y, a pesar que sanas rápido, duele por unos instantes… n-no es así? – dijo nerviosa al ver la cercanía de su caballero

-por mi no te preocupes… - se sentó en la cama y alzo a su dama poniéndola sobre sus piernas – anda… - acerco el rostro de ella a su cuello – hazlo ya – sus ojos se comenzaban a poner rojos, su boca de abrió dejando mostrar sus blancos colmillos, lo pensó un momento y luego los hundió en aquel pálido cuello.

Haji reprimió un pequeño gemido, su cuello era su zona mas delicada y al sentir aquellos colmillos clavándose apretó con su mano un poco la cintura de Saya.

Sintió como Haji hacia un intento de reprimir un gemido y la apretaba mas contra si, intento detenerse pero no podía… sentía que estaba siendo controlada, comenzó a beber de ese liquido de color escarlata tragándolo lentamente.

Ya no sentía la pequeña punzada en su cuello, solo sentía los labios de su dama en su cuello y su lengua pasar una y otra ves por los pequeños agujeros.

Se sintió satisfecha así que saco sus colmillos y paso su lengua una y otra vez por los pequeños agujeros mientras se cerraban lentamente, luego de cerrados, poso sus labios en ese mismo lugar dándole un corto beso en el cuello a su caballero.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Saya besar su cuello tiernamente.

-te dolió – afirmo Saya

-no es así

-claro que si… - dijo recostando su cabeza del hombro de Haji – si no mal recuerdo tu cuello es tu zona mas sensible… no? - humedeció sus labios y los volvió a posar en el blanco cuello de Haji causando en el un pequeño brinco – tomare eso como un si – Haji se tomo el atrevimiento de pasar su mano normal por debajo de la camisa de Saya acariciándole la espalda suavemente, ella dio un pequeño brinco mientras se erizaba un poco

-tu también tienes una zona sensible… y la recordé bien…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

-ve a pedirle disculpa a los tíos, Riku – regaño Kei a su hermana

-si tanto quieres que me perdone la tía ve y díselo tu misma! – Kei se dirigió a la habitación de Saya para disculparse por el feo comportamiento de su hermana, iba a abrir pero escucho una conversación a través de la puerta

-te duele? – pregunto una voz grave, seguro era Haji

-s-si… - dijo una voz femenina casi en un gemido

-lo moveré…

-a-así no… mas despacio…

-así…? – susurro Haji

-ah… - lanzo un gemido Saya – s-si…

-Kei? – dijo Kai viendo a su "hija" con el oído pegado a la puerta del cuarto de Saya – que haces?

-n-nada…! – dijo sujetándose la nariz tratando de contener algo, al ver que Kai iba a entrar lo detuvo – no!

-por que? Voy a darle esto a Haji…

-m-mas rápido – dijo Saya

-despacio te dolerá menos – dijo Haji, Kai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entro

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finito!! Que les pareció?! mentes cochinas! Se lo que pensaron! XDD nos vemos en el próximo episodio! Dejen coment

Gracias a:

.:nekoham:EroKyxXx:RinShippuden:SAYAHAJI:ginytah:0-Angel-in-Disguise-0:sesrena:AYLA's productions .:.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de "20 años después"

ATT: .:Miyano Sora:.


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

-M-mas rápido – dijo Saya

-Despacio te dolerá menos – dijo Haji, Kai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entro

-¿¡QUE ESTA… - entro Kai rápidamente haciendo escándalo y vio la escena

-Asi no, me duele! – dijo Saya casi regañando a Haji

-Lo siento…

-Que paso Saya…? – pregunta Kai al ver que no era nada de lo que Kei y el se imaginaban

-Me golpee el pie con la cama y me duele, Haji me estaba haciendo unos masajes para calmarme el dolor…

-Ah… era eso…! – dijo Kai suspirando aliviado, Kei hizo lo mismo

-Que quieres decir…?

-Nada, toma Haji ya tu ropa esta seca – dicho esto salio de la habitación… no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de amenaza a Haji aunque este no la entendió

-Sabes que? Haji – este poso sus hermosos ojos sobre la mirada gacha de la chica – soñé… con Diva… que vivíamos juntas… también estaba Riku… y Solomon – al nombrar a este ultimo Haji puso cara de fastidio – Nathan y Amshell también estaban allí… todos éramos felices… Riku quería a Diva… me pareció extraño – sonrió tristemente – todavía me pregunto… que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera liberado a Diva… - sintió como su caballero la rodeaba con sus brazos como método para tranquilizarla… sabia que quería llorar, en su voz de escuchaba

-Tranquila Saya…paso lo que tenia que pasar… era el destino…no pienses mas en eso – le susurro al oído – kai ya debe de tener el desayuno listo… y tu estomago me dice que tienes hambre

-Gomen… - dijo un poco avergonzada por el sonido de su estomago aclamando comida.

Se levanto y busco ropa para colocarse

-ayúdame – le pidió a Haji mientras se quitaba la pijama de espaldas a Haji

-…- no dijo nada, simplemente asintió sonrojándose un poco… un momento, sonrojándose?! Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sonrojaba! Entonces por que ahora…?

-Gracias. – iba a salir para que Haji se cambiara pero la tomo de un brazo

-Ahora ayúdame tu a mi – dijo haciendo que Saya se sonrojara un poco

-E-eh? P-pero yo…

-No me ayudaras? – dijo con cara de inocencia, Saya al ver esto se sintió conmovida y asintió

El caballero empezó por quitarse la camisa que Kai le había prestado dejando ver el hermoso cuerpo bien formado del chico… luego se quito el short quedando solo en unos bóxers que lo hacían ver mas sexy aun… parecía modelo de ropa interior!

-Me ayudaras…no…? – la dama ya estaba mas que roja y el caballero al ver esto curvo sus apetitosos labios en una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado su cometido

-…- la chica solo asintió tomando la camisa de su caballero y deslizarla por sus brazos e ir abrochando botón por botón lentamente sin verle el rostro, llego a la parte de la cicatriz y la acaricio suavemente

-…- Haji tomo el cuello de su amada y lo acaricio un poco mientras esta lo abrazaba

-Esa cicatriz… jamás desaparecerá…?

-Ya pasaron 20 años… no creo que lo haga…

-Perdóname…

-No fue tu culpa…

-No puedo evitar… sentirme culpable… - Haji también se sintió culpable por el sufrimiento de su dama asi que se acerco a su rostro rozando sus narices haciendo que la dama se sonrojara

-…- Haji estaba esperando que su dama le diera permiso para continuar, Saya cerro los ojos para que continuara

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios hasta que se rozaban y sus alientos chocaban, no quería apresurarse… esta vez pensaba hacer que el beso fuera apasionada cueste lo que le cueste, con su lengua delineo los labios de su dama humedeciéndolos.

Ante eso Saya entre abrió los labios asi que Haji aprovecho cerro sus ojos lentamente y la beso… un beso muy inocente, bueno inocente el beso por que el andaba en bóxers XD

Movió lenta pero sensualmente los labios contra los de Saya, esta hizo lo mismo estremeciéndose levemente.

Subió sus brazos entrelazándolos en el cuello de su caballero evitando que se separaran.

Coloco sus manos en la cintura de Saya acercándola mas a el mientras continuaba con el movimiento lento de sus labios. Mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que abriera un poco la boca, aprovecho este momento para comenzar a rozar su lengua con la de ella.

Se estremeció aun mas… sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, mas al sentir como su caballero movía los labios lentamente y movía su lengua con la misma velocidad esperando respuesta.

No sentía respuesta por parte de Saya, estaba pensando en detenerse hasta que esta le comenzó a corresponder inexpertamente igual de lento, rozando sus lenguas.

A Saya comenzaba a desagradarle esa lentitud… pero no hacia nada por ir mas rápido, y Haji tampoco.

-Saya! – dijo Kai abriendo la puerta – no van a bajar? – para cuando entro ya Saya estaba muy lejos de Haji – Haji!! Que haces en boxers…! Frente a mi hermana?!?!?!?

-Y-yo, Kai no es-- - un momento… Haji nervioso? Que estaba pasándole!

-k-kai… solo se estaba cambiando… y sabes es mi caballero no me importa que lo haga frente a mi… - dijo Saya rápidamente intentando ocultar el sonrojo

-Hmm… - no estaba muy convencido… - bueno bajen ya que la comida se enfría! – dijo cerrando de un portazo

-Hmp! – dijo Haji harto de tantas interrupciones que les hacían o las gemelas o kai cuando intentaba pasársela bien con su dama

-B-bueno voy bajando! – dijo rápidamente y salio. Haji suspiro

-'Hasta cuando…?' – para cuando termino de vestirse ya habían terminado de desayunar

-Tío Haji por que tardaste tanto? – pregunto Kei

-… - este no contesto solo miro a su "sobrina" y se encogió de hombros

-Haji que tal si damos un paseo? – dijo Saya lavando los platos Haji solo asintió

-Déjalo asi tía yo termino de lavar los platos ^^ vete ya

-Me corren de mi casa… - dijo Saya bromeando – bueno ya me voy! Nos vemos mas tarde Kai, Kei, Riku!

-Por qué no te duermes mil años? – susurro Riku pero igual la escucharon, Kei le dio un codazo.

Una vez afuera Saya tomo la mano de su amado y entrelazo sus dedos, caminaban como una pareja mas del montón.

-S-Saya?! – se escucho una voz de mujer detrás de ellos – de verdad eres tu?!

-Kaori?! – dijo Saya al voltearse

-Saya… como es posible…? Estas igual que hace 20 años… no has envejecido ni un poco… por que?

-Kaori, yo te lo dije, no soy normal… te lo dije hace 20 años, ya vez por que no podía quedarme aquí? – Kaori la abrazo mientras lloraba

-Para mi siempre serás normal, siempre serás Saya – los sollozos de Kaori eran tapados por el cabello de Saya

-Estas más alta… - susurro Saya con la vista nublada por las lagrimas

-Claro! no me iba a quedar pequeña siempre – dijo secándose las lagrimas – este hombre – refiriéndose a Haji – lo he visto antes…

-Es Haji, mi caballero.

-Entonces es tu novio? – dijo dándole codazos a su amiga

-N-no exactamente

-Un placer Haji, soy Kaori! – Haji solo hizo una leve reverencia

-Que es de tu vida Kaori? Te casaste?

-Pues… ya tengo 2 hijos – dijo sonriendo

-Enserio?! Preséntamelos! – se dirigieron a casa de Kaori

-Chicos!!! – grito Kaori al entrar a su casa – bajen!

-Que paso mamá? – dijo el mayor

-Que quieres? – agrego el menor

-Saya ellos son Yuuhi – dijo y el menor hizo una reverencia – y el es Ryoga – el mayor hizo una reverencia

-Chicos ella es Saya

-Un placer – dijo el mayor tomando la mano de Saya y besándola – señorita Saya – la miro picaronamente, Haji tomo la mano de Saya y miro a Ryoga con rencor, este le sonrió burlonamente al caballero.

-Es un placer Saya – dijo el menor sonriéndole inocentemente

-El placer es todo mío – respondió sonriéndole

-Como se conocieron tu y mama? – pregunto Yuuhi

-Pues… - Saya estaba nerviosa, no sabia que responder

-Su padre es amigo mío – dijo Kaori rápidamente – bueno cuando me encontré a Saya estaba teniendo una cita con Haji y la interrumpí, será mejor que la retomen no creen? – sonrió picaronamente a su amiga

-Una cita?! – pregunto el mayor alarmado – ejeam, quiero decir una cita? Estas saliendo con este… señor? – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Ehm… - Saya miro tímidamente a Haji y luego respondió – si… bueno Kaori nos vemos luego

-muy bien! la próxima vez les invitare para almorzar – mientras les abría la puerta

-si! mama cocina delicioso – dijo Yuuhi emocionado

-nos vemos luego – dijo Saya despidiéndose con la mano.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la playa en donde Haji se detuvo precipitadamente.

-Sucede algo? – Haji observo los arbustos detrás de la carretera y suspiro frustrado

-No, solo que estoy harto de las interrupciones – dijo tomándola en brazos

-H-Haji que estas--? – Haji desplegó sus alas de quiróptero y voló dirigiéndose a una isla que se veía a lo lejos de la orilla de la playa

-¿Qué demonios?! – dijo Ryoga saliendo de los arbustos.

-esta isla es desierta – dijo Haji colocándola en el piso – no tendremos interrupciones.

-¿I-interrupciones?

-Pues si – se arrodillo frente a su dama – he estado intentando decirte esto pero siempre nos interrumpen – tomo la mano de Saya – Saya, desde que te conocí en el zoológico era en todo lo que pensaba, en ti, cuando dormías por largo tiempo la soledad se apoderaba de mi, cuando despertabas y no me reconocías me dolía, pero luego lo recordabas todo, tu dolor era el mío también pero multiplicado, verte triste es algo que no soporto y a pesar de que siempre intente hacerte sonreír como lo hacías en el zoológico nunca lo logre… ahora que eres feliz con tu familia de Okinawa quiero decirte… - se detuvo un momento al mirar el hermoso sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de su dama – que te amo como nunca, amo tu forma de ser, amo tus rabietas, amo tus pucheros te amo totalmente – Saya estaba congelada ante la declaración de su caballero, quería responder pero no sabia que. Haji al ver como Saya hacia un esfuerzo por responder se aproximo a hablar – no tienes que responder nada, solo quería decírtelo – se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de Saya y comenzó a caminar – Que sucede? – pregunto al percatarse de que Saya no se movía y tenia la mirada gacha

-Haji, yo… - ya tenia las palabras pero no le salían de la boca, tenia un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a llorar.

-No llores por favor – le suplico su caballero tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara – si hubiera sabido que mi declaración te iba a entristecer no hubiera dicho nada

-No lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad – puso sus manos en las mejillas de Haji – Haji… yo también te amo con toda el alma, te amo! Quiero estar siempre a tu lado y quiero que continúes al mío

-Siempre, repito, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás me alejare de ti, aunque no me veas siempre estaré contigo

-Haji… - unieron sus frentes, Haji espero el permiso de su dama y esta se lo otorgo rozando sus labios suavemente.

El caballero poseyó los labios de su dama como si fuera la última vez, delineo los labios de Saya con la lengua y esta entre abrió su boca. Haji rozaba la lengua de su dama tímidamente aguardando una respuesta.

Comenzó a corresponder el movimiento de labios lentamente, cuando iba a comenzar a corresponder los roces de lengua se desmayo por unos segundos.

-Saya? – pregunto Haji sujetándola

-E-estoy bien… - dijo ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-Necesitas sangre – la estaba aproximando a su cuello

-Estoy bien…

-Vamos Saya, existo para darte de mi sangre, bebe – los ojos de Saya se enrojecieron y poso sus labios en el cuello de su amado, dándole pequeños besos, luego paso su lengua y apretó sus dientes contra la blanquecina piel de su caballero, bebió el liquido escarlata lentamente saboreándolo, su caballero era delicioso. Luego de haber terminado lamió los dos agujeros de su cuello mientras estos cicatrizaban rápidamente, luego de cerrados beso su cuello.

-Haji… te amo – dijo ocultando su cara sonrojada en el pecho de Haji

-Yo también te amo – dijo, retomaron el beso más firmemente, este era más veloz que los anteriores, tenía un toque de lujuria y deseo, claro que también había amor, pero este beso lo había deseado y siempre era interrumpido, por fin ya no mas interrupciones.

Acerco a su dama colocando una mano en su cuello acariciándolo levemente mientras que la otra mano la pasaba hasta su cintura atrayéndola mas a el.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de su amado caballero apretando sus dedos contra está sintiendo los músculos a través de la tela.

Acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel por encima de las ropas tornando el beso aun más apasionado, se separo de los labios de su dama repentinamente escuchando un leve quejido por parte de esta.

-Vamos, quiero que veas algo – llevo de la mano a su dama hasta una pequeña cueva bien escondida en esa pequeña isla, se adentraron a la cueva que cada vez se tornaba cada vez más oscura, Haji soltó la mano de la dama y se aparto de ella.

-Haji? No me dejes! Haji! – una luz alumbro el lugar, Haji solo había ido por la pequeña lámpara que ahora tenía en las manos para alumbrar el sitio.

-Jamás me ire a ningún lado sin ti – murmuro tomando su mano – aquí es donde vengo algunas veces… cuando duermes… - las últimas dos veces que había caído dormida había sido en Okinawa asi que Haji había preparado ese pequeño refugio, había un montón de paja acumulado en un lado, supuso que era para recostarse un rato, y la lámpara que ahora descansaba en el suelo un tanto lejos de la paja para no quemarla – siéntate junto a mi – dijo, ya se había sentado en la paja, Saya obedeció recostándose en esta.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos nosotros asi sobre paja… cuando te conocí en el zoológico…

-Por eso siempre venia a este sitio… - se recostó también – para recordar aquellos momentos tan felices…

-Ya no eres feliz? – que pregunta tan estúpida, como podría alguien ser feliz con una vida como esa, con el tiempo detenido… pensó rápidamente.

-Si… si soy feliz, siendo tu caballero soy más feliz que nunca, compartiendo toda una eternidad junto a ti, siempre, mientras este junto a ti, seré feliz.

-Y… cuando duermo durante tanto tiempo? No estás conmigo… eres infeliz?

-No diré que soy feliz en ese momento… más bien estoy ansioso por que el tiempo pase velozmente, porque despiertes, siempre voy a donde tu estas para verificar que todo esté bien… pero en realidad es con la vana esperanza de que estés despierta un poco antes.

-Como ahora… - murmuro Saya cerrando los ojos

-Me sorprendí mucho, nunca había pasado… bueno, aquella vez en Vietnam pero porque te obligaron a despertar.

-Ese día… - se volteo abrazando a Haji – yo… te quite algo muy importante… - sobo su brazo de quiróptero suavemente – te quite tu brazo y por eso ahora debes usar esta extensión de otro quiróptero… - se volteo abrazándola de frente

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso… no me importa a decir verdad, tú me quitaste el brazo pero me diste algo mucho más importante…

-Nunca hice nada por ti, me siento culpable.

-Si hiciste… - comenzó a sobar su cabeza suavemente – me diste de tu sangre y me hiciste lo que soy ahora, eso no te agrada a ti, pero a mi si y ya te dije porqué.

-Haji… - murmuro sonrojada, alzo el rostro sorprendiendo a su caballero con un dulce beso que Haji se encargo de profundizar con su lengua.

Se acomodo sobre su dama entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, comenzaban a aflorar las ganas de respirar pero ninguno de los dos quería romper ese hermoso beso.

Se separo de los labios que tanto deseaba respirando un tanto agitada.

Aprovecho la separación para respirar, se acerco a su cuello mordiendo y besando cada parte de este, con una mano entrelazaba los dedos de su dama mientras que con la otra recorría su cuerpo deseoso por saborearlo.

Acariciaba la musculosa espada de su caballero, le pertenecía, todo él le pertenecía, asi como ella también le pertenecía a él. Los suspiros de la dama iban aumentando cada vez mas pasando a ser pequeños gemidos de placer.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta el inicio de su blusa, subió la mirada encontrándose con la de su ama…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí llega el cap!!! Disculparme por la tardanza seria un crimen xD Dios cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se me olvido actualizar esta historia… bueno al principio fue falta de inspiración, luego reparaciones en el liceo luego la universidad luego estuve de vaga luego lo olvide y ahora de nuevo falta de inspiración por eso lo corte tan feo al final xD muchas gracias a:

**.: ****Agatha Romaniev****:.:****SAYAHAJI****:.:****Isis Janet****:.:****Sheila-Pattz****:.:****Miriadel-Emel****:.:****mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki****:.:****Karina Natsumi****:.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad los defraude demasiado y lo lamento mucho enserio de corazón T_T nos leemos a la próxima!

.:Miyano Sora:.


	4. Chapter 4

4.-

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta el inicio de su blusa, subió la mirada encontrándose con la de su ama pidiéndole permiso solo con ese acto.

Se sonrojo totalmente pero ¿Por qué? Haji siempre la había ayudado a vestirse… pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez seria para demostrarse mutuamente el amor tan grande que ambos sienten por el otro. Asintió levemente cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

Prosiguió a desabotonar la blusa, tras cada botón depositaba un beso en su dama haciendo que esta se estremeciera bajo sus labios…

Estuvieron todo el día juntos mostrándose el uno al otro el amor y cariño que se sentían mutuamente, Haji con besos y caricias y Saya con gemidos y suspiros…

.-.

-Saya, te estás durmiendo, descansa – dijo Haji quien se encontraba recostado sobre la paja sobando el cabello de su Dama.

-No… - murmuro Saya soñolienta quien se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su caballero, ambos desnudos, solo arropados por el sobretodo del chico – tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De no despertar más…

-Tranquila, aunque eso suceda siempre estaré junto a ti, lo juro. – tras estas palabras Saya quedo profundamente dormida.

Haji quedo toda la noche despierto, nada raro en el, pensando en su dama y en que ahora no estaría solo, luego de lo sucedido tendrían dos lindas herederas, procurarían que la historia de Saya y Diva no se repitiera, debían pensar en nombres, si que estaba emocionado con la idea, le gustaba el nombre Kaoru…

-¿H-Haji…? – despertó Saya frotándose un ojo.

-Buenos días mi hermosa Dama – le sonrió Haji con mas amor del que la chica hubiera podido imaginar en el – ¿Volvemos a casa? Tienes hambre – afirmo colocando una mano en su estomago.

-Me siento muy cansada… - luego de vestirse tomo a Saya en brazos y se puso en marcha, solo voló hasta la orilla de la playa ya que podría ser peligroso.

-¡¡Saya!! Estaba muy preocupado – salió Kai a recibirlos - ¡¿en qué demonios estaban pensando?! ¡Debieron haber avisado, maldición!

-Lo siento mucho Kai… - respondió con voz adormilada.

-¿Saya? – Miro a Haji confundido, este solo asintió – no puede ser… ¿tan pronto?

-Debimos sospecharlo, despertó muy pronto – dijo Haji mirando a su dama la cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Resistiré un par de días mas – sonrió levemente intentando animarlos - Kai, ¿el desayuno?

-¡Ah! Cierto ¡Kei, Riku! Bajen a comer – le entrego a Saya su plato – esta noche hare tu favorito, hermana.

-Muchas gracias, hermano. – Haji salió de la tienda con la mirada gacha, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su ama.

-Ya la tía esta aquí, buenos días – dijo Kei

-Huy que emoción – se burlo Riku sentándose lo más lejos de ella posible.

-Riku ¿seguirás con esto? Es decir, la tía no te quito a tu chico, el siempre fue su caballero, tu no tenias oportunidad alguna ¡termina de entenderlo! En todo caso tu intentaste quitárselo y no ves a la tía tratándote mal.

-Lo siento, se me quito el apetito – dijo Riku saliendo de la tienda a toda prisa - ¡disculpe! – Se apresuro a decir al tropezarse – ah, pero si es el "tío" Haji.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – pregunto sin más, había escuchado la conversación adentro, era su culpa que una de sus sobrinas detestara a Saya, quería explicarle todo. Riku asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de invitarme a caminar? ¿Te diste cuenta de que soy mejor que Saya? – Haji suspiro.

-Escucha… Saya es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida… es mi Dama y solo existo con el propósito de hacerla feliz por difícil que sea… estoy seguro de que algún día tu encontraras también a alguien que haga lo mismo por ti… deja de engañarte pensando que sientes algo por mí, tan solo es afecto, no amor, no culpes de esto a Saya… soy yo quien quiere estar a su lado.

-Tío… - abrazo a Haji llorando - ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho! – acaricio su cabeza dulcemente intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando logro calmarse volvieron juntos al restaurant, Haji venia cargando a caballito a Riku por petición de esta.

-¡¡Riku!! Deja de intentar seducir al tío – regaño Kei a su hermana.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No estoy seduciendo al tío! ¿Donde está Saya?

-Dijo que estaba muy cansada asi que se fue a su habitación – dijo Kei, Haji enseguida subió a toda prisa.

-¡Saya! – Se encontraba recostada - ¿Saya?

-Te escucho… - suspiro con cansancio, Haji tomo su mano

-No resistirás ni un día mas – dijo al notar que apenas tenía los ojos abiertos – Saya… ¿no quieres beber un poco antes de dormir? – inclino su cabeza a un lado dejando ver su blanquecino cuello.

-No tengo ganas… - cerro los ojos por completo.

-Tía… - entro Riku a la habitación – lo lamento mucho… por favor, perdóname – Saya apretó la mano de su Caballero lanzando un último suspiro quedando profundamente dormida.

-Te perdona… - Dijo Haji mirando a su dama sonriendo levemente.

Llevaron a Saya con Julia para ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido, ya Haji le había contado a Kai el cual reacciono de una manera un tanto negativa para luego lanzar un suspiro rendido.

-Hay que hacerle un eco, pónganla allí por favor – señalo la camilla, tenían suerte de que en casa de David hubiera un mini consultorio para Julia. Recostaron a Saya allí.

-¿Qué tal?

-Se están desarrollando, que rápido, no dejare de sorprenderme del desarrollo tan apresurado de los quirópteros – dijo Julia señalando el monitor mientras pasaba el aparatito por el vientre de Saya – van a tenerla que dejar aquí mientras estudio el desarrollo de los fetos ¿permitirás eso, Haji? – El nombrado asintió – entonces – retiro el aparato del vientre de Saya y la arropo – no me queda más que decir que ¡Felicidades! Serán padres.

-¡¿Es cierto?! – entro corriendo Lulú a la pequeña habitación seguida de Lewis.

-¡¿Tendrán Damitas?! – dijo el moreno regordete, Lulú se lanzo en sus brazos celebrando.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Serán padres~

-Aun no debemos celebrar… debemos ver como toman las pequeñas el que su madre este dormida con ellas dentro, Saya debería alimentarse de la sangre de su caballero para poderlas mantener viviendo. – Haji apretó los puños levemente, a este paso nada debió haber sucedido… - ¡Pero tampoco pongan esas caras largas! Todo saldrá bien… después de todo tienen a una experta en nacimiento quiróptero a su servicio – sonrió señalándose a sí misma – recuerden que YO me encargue el nacimiento de estas dos hermosuras – señalo a las gemelas de Diva – ya encontrare una solución a ese detalle.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Julia – Dijo Kai, Haji suspiro aliviado.

-Kai… me siento muy cansada…

-Yo también, Kai.

-No puede ser ¡¿ahora ustedes también?! – Se quejo el antes nombrado – me dejaran solo – hizo un puchero.

-No estarás solo – dijo una Kei muy soñolienta

-Es cierto, el tío Haji estará contigo aguardando el despertar de Saya y – bostezo – futuramente el nuestro.

Terminaron de dejar en claro como serian esos próximos años con respecto a Saya y a las dos futuras damitas hasta que Kei y Riku se quedaron dormidas.

-Parece que es hora de irnos – sonrió Kai con Kei en su espalda.

-¿Las llevaras a ese sitio? – pregunto David

-Es allí donde Saya duerme, no sé donde más podría dejarlas.

-Estamos en contacto – sonrió Lewis

-Cuidaremos bien de Saya – agrego Lulú

Se encontraban de camino al lugar donde dormirían las chicas, Kai llevaba a Kei en su espalda y Haji a Riku, le había agarrado cariño a esa pequeña a pesar de que había intentado seducirlo un par de veces, al final termino siendo una buena chica. Las recostaron junto a la otra.

-La historia se repite… y se repite – agrego mirando a Haji recordando que sería papá – me entristece un poco que cuando despierten no recordaran nada… incluyendo a Saya – Antes de cerrar la puertecilla echaron un último vistazo a las chicas – 30 años… - suspiro – pasaran rápido… - murmuro viendo el cielo.

-_Te esperare por siempre, Saya… Te Amo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T_T ok, no me maten~ no es el final que yo esperaba… bueno, sí, pero no en el capítulo que esperaba… quería llegarlo al menos al capítulo 6 pero se dio asi y pues owo fin. Lamento mucho si nos les gusto porque a mí no me convence! Disculpen el retraso, acepto amenazas quejas dudas y sugerencias xDDDD al final, lo que está en cursiva, son los pensamientos de Haji, cabe destacar… bueno, de nuevo disculpen lo malo! T^T


End file.
